User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 GTAWikia_Crew_Cars_GTAV_smurfynz.jpg Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- May 2015 RE:RE:Bleeter Images You don't need to worry with save points, the Bleeter website saves every single bleet throught the entire game. You can see bleets posted after the first mission, even after beating the campaign. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :I like to check this sort of things, a lot of my edits here during my first months, was basically information from the in-game internet that so many people ignored, (dates, events, the aftermath in each mission page), love this little world that Rockstar created for the game. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Damn. Thanks again. Really apreciate all the work. -[[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 13:36, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox Oh, I don't know thai I can create my own sandbox. Thanks for telling me. MC (MyComputer) 09:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Can you please delete this page http://gta.wikia.com/S1d. Myth(Talk/ ) 10:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC) You should consider evolvng your moderation style to include examining edits for correctness before reverting them for a technicality. New users make mistakes, aren't familiar with advanced features, and commit many other forgivable offenses in the name of ensuring information correctness. And for what it's worth, the link for the Cruiser in the table under Cycles on the vehicles page for GTA V/Online is incorrect without the disambiguation. AlexSledge (talk) 06:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy This guy continues to violate the Image Policy after being told not to do so. 13:21, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Confusing.... Hey Smurfy. I find the name of this uploaded image very strange. Is this from your garage? The file name is this. ( ) 14:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : It's from his garage, if you look on his user page, you'll find it. Not sure if its modified or if its stock, or if its Story Mode or GTA Online, though. (talk) | ( ) 17:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : Okay. The reason I asked is because this user used your Nemesis and Sovereign images on their respective pages. His edits have been reverted by me and Monk. Keep an eye on him in case he uses anymore of your images for vehicle articles. ( ) 04:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Locations Problems... Hi Smurfy, I just want to mention you that the little neighborhood of Burton is, if we refer to the official map (in the GTA V Manuel), in Vinewood. Not in Rockford Hills...Also, when we take a look on Vespucci Official Boundary, we got an another problem...The standard Safehouse (In Red on the map) (0115 Bay City Avenue ) in the south of Vespucci it suppose to be in Vespucci if we refer to the official map... But all this little sector (In Pink on the map) (where we can find the standard apartment) is in other sources (like in-game, the Bradygames Guide and other articles of this Wiki) into the sector of La Puerta....It is the official map the problem ? Or it is the other sources ? Sorry if I disturbing you for that but I am a cartographer and these little problems troubles me.. Thanks you in advance ! Moncton (talk) 17:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC)Moncton P.S. Sorry for the mistakes, the english is not my native language. Heist Soundtrack issues Hi. After a long hard think about adding the Heists Soundtracks, I thought I'd ask for your input. Basically, the current "formula" for mission soundtracks on this wiki goes as "Mission name/Soundtrack". The content of the page is the file of music. Each mission has its own unique soundtrack, even if two sound similar, they are most certainly not (there are a couple of exceptions). These soundtracks play specially for the specific mission - no other soundtrack will play on that mission. Now, when it comes to GTA Online (Heists specifically), any soundtrack (or a variable of an amount) can play during the heists, but the first heist setup (Fleeca Job - Scope Out) has its own soundtrack, that always plays during that heist setup (just like missions in GTA V, per mentioned). All other heists and heist setups have a certain amount of soundtracks, that are randomly picked to play during them missions. So, the real problem is, how can I contain these tracks on the wiki? So far, the rule for heists is the same as the rule for Missions in GTA V (Heist name/Soundtrack). What can I do with the rest of the soundtracks if they can play on any heist? It cannot follow the rule of "Heist Name/Soundtrack" if it doesn't always play on the mission. What do you think? (talk) | ( ) 21:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, you seem to have got confused. I wasn't concerning the file names for these videos (they automatically name themselves as the video name on Youtube), I was on about whereabouts I should store these soundtracks, so far, I have put the files on a separate page which uses the "Mission Name/Soundtrack" style, so it links but distinguishes Itself from the main article. The Heist Soundtracks for GTA Online can't follow this system, as they all play randomly on the heists. So, how could I separate them from the article, without doing the Mission name/Soundtrack system? Should I do a separate page from the Heists Update page, named "Heists Update/Soundtrack", and store all heists soundtracks in there? (talk) | ( ) 14:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the advice Sean. I will simply make a "Heists/Soundtracks" page, devide it between games, and will include all GTA V Heist/Heist Setups soundtracks, and GTA Online Heist/Heist Setups soundtracks. Thanks again :) . 14:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rockstar Social Club I see that I'm not the only one here having the same issue with Social Club. 22:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Got RSSC working again by clearing cookies. Seems to be working fine now. 22:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply Snowball FPS GTA V.png|Rain's snowball picture. Snowball-GTAVe-FPS.jpg|Your picture. Noticed? That's what i'm talking about. (talk/ /blog) 22:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah but the old one is more clear, anyway, I uploaded a picture of the Vintage Pistol painted orange, I assume that Rain can replace it as soon as he take a picture of it. (talk/ /blog) 22:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) GTA V/Online Khamelion, Annihilator? Is there a reason why the annihilator and the khamelion cant have " can only be obtained in single player by save editing"? Because the Stinger GT is only available in Gta Online just like the two vehicles mentioned above and there it does have that description that it can only be obtained by save editing in single player. (Check the Trivia Tab). Only i didnt put the description there so I thought il do the same with the Annihilator and the Khamelion since its true.OOO Karma NL (talk) 23:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Character infoboxes Can character infoboxes be filled with this sign (†) to show that a character is dead. As I noticed that one user had added the sign to this page, and I am unsure whether or not to undo his edit. I did not notice other infoboxes with this sign. MC (MyComputer) 13:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) why did u remove my edit? the monster trucks does not available get for PC why does that not stay there to info ?Swebarb (talk) 11:12, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Road Template Hi again. For the road template, how do I know which intersections are major? Can I list down all the intersections? MC (MyComputer) 11:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you check this page? MC (MyComputer) 11:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you can also consider this - the image. Note the part where the template says "Part of the San Andreas Highway System". Obviously, it does not fit into Liberty City roads. MC (MyComputer) 12:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) "Based off" I've got to admit that it's really irritating to see a text with the words "Based off" combined together, Monk found a few of these on the articles, should we add that to the MoS? AndreEagle17 23:27, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Look at this great news! I'm kidding. This, is bullshit. If this is just a temporary thing or something along those lines, then good I suppose. If not, we get the strong smell of bullshit coming our way! Mortsnarg (talk) 01:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC)